Ame no Okurimono
by Kisara White
Summary: "Little brother… What in Kami's name happened to you…?" "I know no older sister of mine."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Ame no Okurimono

SUMMARY: "Little brother… What in Kami's name happened to you…?" "I know no older sister of mine."

* * *

"_Nii-chan, where are you going..?"_

"_Ah, I'm just going to get money."_

"_But we have money."_

"_Don't worry Nagato, just go back to bed."_

"_Are you going to come back…?"_

"_I'll come back Nagato."_

"_Bye Nii-chan."_

"_Goodbye Nagato."_

* * *

A hooded woman looked up at the raining city of Ame. She smiled softly and laughed. "Well, well looks like the civil war ended…"

The woman walked into the raining city, paying no mind to the watchmen that she put under a genjutsu. She looked about and laughed loudly. "My, my… This certainly looked better than when I was last here!"

Suddenly the rain paused and she looked up at the sky to see hordes of paper forming in the sky. The female's lips widened. "Ah, so this is the infamous Angel…"

A woman with blue hair and piercing golden eyes glared down at her. "How dare you trespass on the land of Ame?!"

"…Now, now little girl, I am a ninja as well as a citizen of Ame."

The 'angel' narrowed her eyes. "Who are you…?"

The woman let down her hood. "Just an older sister looking for her brother."

Pink hair fluttered in the wind as emerald stared back at golden. "Where is my little brother…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a man stared out the window, thinking of the familiar chakra that he felt. He turned and saw a flutter of paper. "Konan."

"Pein, we have a guest."

He looked to see another female beside her. She was taller than Konan and had pink hair and emerald eyes. "Little brother… What in Kami's name happened to you...?"

"I know no older sister of mine."

The woman suddenly loomed over the man. "Kami-dammit Nagato! Don't you dare say that you don't know me! I know you even as you hide in that dead body!"

He glared at her with malevolent ringed eyes. "Who are you…?"

"I am Sakura! I am your older sister! Come out in your true body right now!"

Suddenly a panel in the wall slid open and a pale, weakened man came out. Sakura paused as she stared at him. The man had the same red, flaming hair but his eyes…

So filled with sorrow and pain, hatred and destruction.

Sakura stared at her little brother for a long time when she felt a kunai at her throat. Nagato nodded. "Madara."

The trapped woman snarled. "You! Were you the one who corrupted my brother?!"

"I never knew Nagato had an older sibling." Madara hummed as he glanced at her."You two look nothing alike."

Sakura merely hissed evilly, "I was adopted! Now what did you do?!"

Madara merely dropped her and stated, "You will stay here with us. If you wish to know what has happened to your little brother, you will help us."

Sakura merely stayed silent and glanced back at Nagato before closing her weary eyes. She then let out a sigh and stretched, forcing out a smile. "Well little brother, let's catch up."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura glared bitterly at Madara who merely smirked back and disappeared. Sakura had regretted the fact that she had to leave her brother and family, but of course it had to be done. After all…

* * *

"_What are we going to do..? We barely have any money for the next month much less for a year. We can't last that long Hiroshi."_

"_I know Kimiko. But we will have to make due for Sakura and Nagato. There is no other way."_

"_Yes, but have you seen where Sakura went off to..? She disappeared in the middle of the night and I'm so worried for her. I couldn't find her in the markets or outside near the Mushroom Forests."_

"_I will ask Hanzo-sama if he would grant a group of ninja to look for Sakura. He would surely-"_

"_You know he won't. He only cares for his own greed. He would take everything away from us before he even grants us a penny."_

"_Yes, but what other choice do we-"_

_Suddenly there was a poof in the middle of the dining table and in the smoke appeared a small hawk. On the hawk's leg was a letter. Hiroshi carefully opened the thing._

"_What is it Hiroshi…?"_

"_I-It is a letter from our daughter..!"_

"_WHAT?! LET ME SEE! WHAT DOES SHE SAY?!"_

"_S-She said that she joined the Ame Army to gain money for us… Oh foolish Sakura."_

_Kimiko collapsed in a fit of tears when Nagato came in. "Oka-san..?Is is about Nii-chan..?"_

_Nagato hugged his mother worriedly and she smiled through her tears. "Nii-chan is alright. S-She's just going away for a while."_

"_When is she coming back..? Tomorrow…? Next week..? When…?"_

"_I don't know sweetie. I don't know."_

* * *

Sakura bit her cheek. She had snuck in, hiding in the shadows as her family talked when they received the letter and she herself had almost broken into tears but what was done was done. She had to give her family money and if turning herself into a tool gave them money, so be it. Her eyes hardened immpecabely and she set her mouth in a thin set line.

'I had to be a tool once for my family; I will be one once more for my brother.'

And with a flourish, she walked down into the darkness, her mind clouded in blood and death that she would surely cause.

* * *

Nagato watched his older sister walk down into the darkness, her eyes more blackish green than it's normal emerald.

He, in actuality, always remembered her. It was just easier to pretend not to. After all, he had just discovered that his sister was actually alive all these years and after the death of his parents and Yahiko, he had just become dreadfully hardened through and through until he could kill anyone and not flinch anymore.

But his sister had reawakened his most unwanted emotions.

Love, fear, sadness, happiness…

He just wanted to feel nothing.

Because nothing was better than the hurt that would follow when his sister left again.

He knew she would because she had left the first time after all for reasons he still did not know today.

He knew he could never forgive her for that.


End file.
